


Hunt or be hunted

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты становишься или охотником, или добычей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt or be hunted

Говорят, во всём, что бы ты ни делал, существует своя точка невозврата — событие, способное поделить жизнь на «до» и «после». Нечто такое, после чего уже не будет пути назад. Гарет не мог с точностью утверждать, когда для него наступил подобный момент. Он всё ещё помнил дикий, животный страх, когда мародёры напали на «Терминус». Слышал крики умирающих друзей, всхлипы и стоны женщин, над которыми издевались, которых насиловали. Тогда Гарет узнал, что значит быть добычей. Но сейчас это чувство казалось таким далеким и призрачным, словно сон поутру: ты просыпаешься, трешь лицо ладонями и стряхиваешь с себя хрупкую паутинку недавних видений. Ты в реальном мире. А реальность, к счастью или к горю, совсем не похожа на то, что тебе приснилось накануне.

Запястья Рика пристёгнуты к батарее. Острым, как бритва, ножом Гарет проводит по его предплечьям, раня вздутые вены, и кровь, стекающая по бледной коже, в полумраке кажется почти черной. Гарет чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, а по спине пробегает приятный холодок предвкушения. Он давно не испытывал такого голода. В грязно-жёлтом свете десятка свечей, расставленных у алтаря, видно, что взмокшее лицо Граймса перекошено от злости, а в следующий момент — от отвращения, когда горячий, влажный язык Гарета проходится по свежим порезам. Кровь Рика – это соль и медь, а ещё — сахар. Он сладкий, безумно сладкий, и Гарет ощущает, как вместе с голодом в нем растёт, разгорается возбуждение, точно пламя от брошенной в ворох сухих веток спички.

Затем острое лезвие вспарывает ткань футболки. Гарет умеет быть нежным, и ему хочется, чтобы его «жертва» это поняла, прежде чем они продолжат, поэтому на груди Граймса не остаётся даже царапины. Придавив Рика своим весом к полу, Гарет наклоняется и целует подтянутый живот, скользит губами выше, подбираясь к шее, не спеша вылизывает соленую, пахнущую потом, дымом и бензином кожу, а затем с жадностью вгрызается чуть пониже бьющейся жилки. Граймсу хочется закричать — Гарет почти физически улавливает это желание, так и застрявшее в глотке, но вместо крика наружу вырывается только сдавленный, болезненный хрип. На вкус Граймс точно концентрированный гранатовый сок, и у Гарета кружится голова, когда он сглатывает слюну с примесью такой пьянящей крови. Он отстраняется, но только для того, чтобы заглянуть Рику в глаза, когда его пальцы цепляются за пряжку на ремне. Граймс напрягается, чувствуя ладонь Гарета на своей ширинке, в расширенных зрачках пляшут блики зажженных свечей и страх, в эти мгновения он весь пропитался липким, холодным страхом.

Наверное, как-то так выглядит человек за секунду до того, как лишиться рассудка.

Гарет хищно улыбается, его рот и подбородок перепачканы кровью. 

Когда он начинает медленно, неторопливо трахать Рика, со стороны это выглядит как изощренная прелюдия к намечающемуся ужину: каждым движением, каждым соприкосновением их тел Гарет вскрывает его изнутри, каждым поцелуем, чередующимся с грубыми, жесткими укусами, добивает всякий зародыш надежды Граймса на спасение. Или просто добивает, потому что в какой-то момент Рик перестает вырываться, но Гарет не убирает руку с его горла, продолжая вжимать в пол: ощущение чужого бешено стучащего пульса под пальцами мутит рассудок, сводит с ума, доводит до исступления. Он толкается в Рика последний раз, прежде чем ослепительно яркая вспышка оргазма перехватывает дыхание на несколько мгновений. Гарет терпеливо ждет, пока пройдет дрожь, а в это время ласково, почти любовно обводит кончиками пальцев контур искусанных, припухших губ Граймса.

Перед тем как резко и с нажимом полоснуть ножом по горлу Рика, он думает, что в человеке нет ничего первоначального.

Ты становишься или охотником, или добычей.

И сегодня роль охотника Гарет взял на себя.


End file.
